


Hello, How Are You?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Story, First Times, Happy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is at a seminar in Seattle and calls Jim one night and is drunk.  Blair tells him exactly how he feels about Jim and Jim is shocked.  Not disgusted or anything, just surprised.  What will Jim do with this information?
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Hello, How Are You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinnean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnean/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Tinnean, I know it's a month early, but I wanted to post it in December. :) Happy Birthday, to a very dear friend.

Hello, How Are You?  
Blair is at a seminar in Seattle and calls Jim one night and is drunk. Blair tells him exactly how he feels about Jim and Jim is shocked. Not disgusted or anything, just surprised. What will Jim do with this information?

Jim was sitting in the living room watching tv and not having a very good time. Blair was in Seattle for a seminar that was going until Christmas Eve night. Jim was bored. He missed Blair’s explanation about everything that was on the screen. Who in their right mind organized something that wasn’t going to finish until Christmas Eve night? Mid-day, maybe, but night?

Jim had bought himself a new tv for his bedroom and found it was no fun with Blair not there with him. Now he wondered why he had even bought it.

Jim’s cell rang and he jumped up to see if it was Blair. He smiled as he answered, “Hi, Chief.”

“Hello, how are you? Guess what?”

Jim could tell Blair was drunk. _Why is he drinking?_ “Hello back. I’m fine. What?”

“The stupid people that planned this seminar decided that since it was taking longer than they expected and we wouldn’t finish by the evening of the 24th, we would continue on Christmas Day and hope to be done by that night. They realized we were all single guys and decided we didn’t count as wanting Christmas off. I don’t want to be here for Christmas. I want to be there with you. Where I belong. In our home. In your arms on the best day of the year.”

Jim pulled away from the phone from his ear and stared at it, like it was a snake or something. _Surely, he didn’t just say that, did he?_

Jim got back to the call. “Blair, did you have a few drinks tonight?” 

“I’ll have you know I’m not driving. I raided the minibar here in the room. I hope they aren’t that expensive because I drank all of the little bottles. But surely, they won’t be too high. They’re tiny. I have to be here for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. We had fucking plans, Jim. I’m not a happy camper.”

“I know you’re not. What time is the seminar on both days?” Jim asked. 

“All fucking day. Do you believe it?”

“What about me coming up there. We can celebrate when you’re done each day. I’ll get the time off from Simon. Well, I hope I can.”

“You would do that for me, Jim?”

“Blair, I would do almost anything for you, you must know that?”

“Yeah, that’s true. Best friends are like that. I love you, man. I need to lie down.”

“You do that, Chief. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Do you know where I am, Jim?” Blair sounded so sad and lonely. 

“Of course I do. You told me the other day. See you tomorrow.”

“Night, Jim. Love you, man.”

“Love you too, Chief.” Jim hung up his phone and smiled. This had to have been the best phone call Jim had ever received. Now, Jim was thrilled that he bought the tv for up in their room. _Oh man, I like the sounds of that._

Jim called Simon, explained that Blair would be alone for Christmas and asked if he could join Blair up in Seattle. Simon was in a good mood and told him to have fun. Jim reached for the phone to see if there were any rooms available at the hotel. There wasn’t so Jim was going to have to share with Blair. 

Jim went upstairs to pack his duffle bag. He made sure and packed lube and condoms just in case. That way he would be prepared if Blair came on to him and if he didn’t Jim would have to ask him why he didn’t. This thought made Jim smile big time. 

Jim had a hard time getting to sleep that night. Hard being the key word.

* * *

The following morning, Jim brought down the duffle bag, ready to go. He set it on the floor next to the door. He had brought down two other bags for presents and was glad he brought two. Once he was done with that, he got everything put next to the front door and then took 15 minutes to shower and get ready. He kept smiling, knowing that this was going to be the best Christmas ever. Then he decided to clean the loft before he left, so that everything would be shiny clean when they got back. He listened to a Christmas cd while he was cleaning and was singing his heart out.

* * *

Once Jim loaded everything into the truck, he was off. He didn’t want to leave too early, but he also wanted to get up there before traffic was bad. Jim knew the way like the back of his hand. He had gone to Seattle so many times, he didn’t need a map. And Jim had looked up where the hotel was and it was close to the interstate, which would make it very handy. 

For the drive, Jim decided to find a station that was playing Christmas music. He found one right away and was pleased as punch. Jim sang along to the songs and was having a good time. 

It started snowing about an hour into the drive. It was soft and light, so it didn’t stick to the ground or anything. Jim enjoyed watching the snow. He made sure not to focus too much on said snow so he wouldn’t zone while driving. 

Jim’s phone rang and he picked it up and smiled. “Hey, Chief.”

“Hey, they let us out of the seminar a little early today. Do you still plan on coming up?”

“I’m about a half hour away from your hotel exit. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Really? I figured you might be irritated because I was drunk last night.”

“Why would I be irritated, Blair? Don’t worry so much, okay?”

“Okay. When you get here, we’ll go eat dinner early and then come back and watch a Christmas movie.”

“Sounds good to me, Blair. See you in a half-hour.” Jim closed his cell and smiled some more. It looked like Blair didn’t remember what he had said to Jim. Jim would have to remind him.

Jim went a little faster because he found himself missing this man in his life more than anything. _This is going to be great fun._

* * *

Blair was pacing in the room because as he had sat there thinking about what they had talked about the night before, Blair realized he had told Jim he wanted to be in his arms. Then he had told him he loved him. But Jim didn’t seem bothered by it at all. Blair really hoped that he hadn’t ruined things, but why would Jim come if he had. Blair finally smiled and stepped out onto the balcony and watched the snow fall. At that moment, he saw Jim pull into the parking lot and wave at him. Blair’s heart was beating faster than it ever had. He did love Jim and sure hoped that Jim loved him back. Blair walked back into the room and out the door. He wanted to help Jim bring up the bags. 

Downstairs, Jim was trying to lift everything all at once and pulled his back out. Blair walked up and said, “Jim, did you just pull your back out?”

“Yeah. God Dammit. I don’t believe my luck. We’ll make the best of it, right, Chief?”

“Let me take these two and you carry your clothes. Be careful, you don’t want to hurt your back even more.”

Jim leaned into to Blair’s space and kissed his luscious lips quickly but long enough to show his interest. Blair was very pleased. _He does love me too._

“I’m so glad you’re here Jim. I’m going to get a heating pad for your back in a few minutes and you’ll be right as rain soon.”

“I’ll be all right in about an hour, Chief. I’ll do some stretches up in your room.” 

“Our room, man…”

Jim grinned and said, “I called for a room, but they were sold out, so we’re sharing for sure. I didn’t think you would mind.”

“I not only don’t mind, but I totally approve of this arrangement.”

Jim smiled and put his arm around Blair’s shoulders as they walked to the elevator. Once on, Jim kissed Blair once more. 

“You have great lips, Chief.”

“I’m glad you noticed. You taste good, Jim.”

“I just ate a mint, hoping you would like the kiss.”

“I loved the kiss. Jim, where do you want to eat tonight?”

“How about room service?”

“Oh, sounds good. I like that idea. Come on in, this is our room, Jim.”

“I figured as much since we’re walking in.”

Blair laughed and smacked Jim gently on the butt. “Smart ass, but you’re my smart ass.”

“Yes, I am. Forever and only us, Blair.”

“Merry Christmas, Jim. This is going to be the best Christmas ever. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Now, let’s get in here and show each other how much we missed one another.”

“Did you bring supplies, Jim?”

“I did. Now, let’s get comfortable and order dinner and get this show on the road.”

And they did just that. 

Merry Christmas to all. And to all a good night.


End file.
